Secret of Team RWBY
by Sharon Jade
Summary: Team RWBY has a special secret that no one knows about, not even each other. What happens when that secret is revealed though... Futa/Futanari content. Not meant for younger audience.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret of Team RWBY**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long yawned widely as she came to, and immediately regretted it. Her back was killing her, her neck was sore, her mouth was dry, her stomach felt like it was trying to do gymnastics without the rest of her body, and even though it was five thirty in the morning, the sun was too bright. She also had another... hard problem.

Yang stretched and, with a great reluctance of motion, rolled out of her bed and onto the floor, landing with a thump. In her bed below Yang's, Blake groaned and rolled over, being the sort of not-morning person that Yang wished she could be. In her bed below Ruby's, Weiss rolled over and glared at Yang impetuously, as if blaming her for the spreading curse of wakefulness.

Yang and Weiss looked at each other before realizing what each would do soon. Yang lunged to her feet as Weiss struggled to free herself from her sheets. Too late, Weiss managed to untangle herself and move from her bed: Yang had rounded the obstacle and was into the bathroom, door slammed shut in Weiss' face. "Yang."

"What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of me winning," Yang teased. "Should have woken up earlier Weiss, you really pissed away a victory."

"Which is what you're going to do now," Weiss deduced with a grumble.

Yang considered that and chuckled. "You didn't wake up. Your fault."

Weiss, seeing that her attempt to annoy Yang by pointing out her terrible pun had failed, resorted to a loud growl. She turned around, and saw both Blake and Ruby glaring at her from their beds. They did not take well to being woken up. "Uh..."

Yang stretched long and luxuriously, now that she had the bathroom all to herself. She could finally get around to more pressing matters. Stepping in front of the toilet, Yang dropped her shorts... and realized that she wasn't exactly going to be able to use the toilet like this. Eh, she could go in the shower stall.

Stepping into the stall, Yang aimed the hard rod of flesh between her legs at the corner and relieved herself. As the last few drops trickled out, Yang gave herself a few shakes. The thrill of pleasure shot up her spine, and Yang smirked to herself. Well, Weiss was going to be preoccupied for a few more moments...

Yang pulled off her tank top and glanced at the mirror in the bathroom. A smirking, posing blonde girl glanced back at her. Long, blonde hair and orchid purple eyes smiled out from an angles face. Wide, muscled shoulders and firm, well built arms connected to that angles face. D-cup breasts, hanging neatly onto her, leading down to a slim waist and abs that she really hoped would get some more definition before too long. Legs, sculpted from titanium, long and sexy and one of her better features, all culminating in a perfect visage of femininity that was so horrifically and hilariously spoilt by her cock.

Yes, dangling from her crotch, joined to her through a forest of golden pubes and accompanied by swollen testicles, there was an erect penis. This made Yang a hermaphrodite, though she had always preferred the Mistralian term, futanari. The latter sounded sexier, and if there was one thing Yang was, it was sexy.

She stretched, breasts jiggling and cock twitching at the sight of the ultra hot blonde in the mirror. She then immediately curled back in on herself as her feminine bits reminded her that she was on her period. "Darn it," she mumbled.

Straightening up, Yang pulled out the night's spent tampon and grabbed another. She wasn't sure who's it was (you'd think that someone in their group would prefer pads but hey, go figure) but she didn't need to care. It was... probably the right size.

Yang kicked a leg up onto the sink, slipping the tampon's applicator into her bleeding snatch. A push and yes, she was good for another few hours of bleeding before she would need another one. Yang scoffed lightly. The pain wasn't exactly worth it, but the cramps fed her semblance, so it balanced out.

Still, she was hard. Stepping back into the shower stall, Yang wrapped a fist around her cock and started running it up and down quickly. Not unlike a pussy, her fingers squeezed and pleasured her rod, sweat rising from her actions. Yang clenched her teeth reflexively; not to stop herself from moaning, which she never did, but just from reflex.

She hit her peak just as someone banged on the door. "YANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!" Weiss shouted through the door."

"WASHING," Yang shouted back. In her mind though, the answer was different. Her fist was a taut pussy, Weiss underneath her gasping in pleasure. Yang let out a little gasp. "Your pussy."

Spurts of her cum shot out of her dick, splattering on the side wall the shower. Yang let out the breath she was holding as her gun shot it's load. A little pulse let a few more drops fall, and Yang was finished. A bit of paper to wipe the head and her fingers, and Yang was redressing and grabbing a comb.

Outside of the bathroom, Weiss was glaring furiously at Yang, while Ruby and Blake were shambling around like the morning zombies they were. The heiress' intensity of glare increased once Yang had shut the door. "Well?"

Yang ran a comb through her tangled locks. "Well what?"

"What took you so long?"

Yang pulled the comb hard through her hair, but all she managed to do was get it stuck. She turned the wild mass to Weiss. "What do you think?"

Weiss harrumphed loudly and forced her way around Yang, who laughed and went over to bid Blake and Ruby a good morning. Inside the bathroom, Weiss continued to grumble at Yang's impetuous hogging of the room. She had needs too, didn't Yang know that?

One of those needs was making itself known right now. Weiss stepped before the toilet and lifted her gown, before noticing that she would be having quite a bit of trouble using it in her state. Having no other recourse Weiss dropped her panties and pulled her nightgown over her head, stopping only to glance at herself in the mirror.

Weiss Schnee, slim, slender and sexy Weiss Schnee, looked back at her. Small breasts, narrow body, a gymnast's form, all perfectly female, bar the erect cock that hung between her legs. Weiss smirked at her long rod and stepped into the shower stall to relieve herself.

Once that was done though, a thought cracked through her brain: masturbation. She was living with an annoying case of morning wood. Might as well make the most of it.

Unfortunately for her, a loud banging at the door interrupted her. "Weiss, are you almost done?" Ruby wailed from the other side. "I really need to get in there."

Weiss sighed and stepped out of the shower, still hard. Getting her panties back on and gown over it, she washed her hands and stepped out, letting Ruby in. "There you-" Weiss then noticed that Ruby had slammed the door already. "Go."

Ruby would repeat the process of her sister and partner, marveling at her body (and her cock) and even having just enough time to rub one out before Blake made her needs known as well. After the switch, Blake would enter, and rather than her friends, she would simply get her twin dicks off in the shower, nothing else required. She would emerge, a bit warmer and much refreshed, and she, Ruby, Weiss and Yang would go about their morning.

None the wiser to the secrets of one another.

* * *

The day for Team RWBY ended on a quirk of scheduling. Each teammate had a different class that ended at a different time, depending on when the teacher finished their lecture. This meant that they all got back to their dorm at different times, inconsistently.

Today was no exception for Ruby Rose, as she was the first back. Having failed to shower earlier that morning, the young scythe wielder decided that she was in line for a hot shower, and stepped into the bath.

Not far behind the young prodigy was Weiss, having spent a long day hot and bothered. Hearing the noise from the shower adjacent to their room, Weiss sighed in annoyance, before deciding that her needs could still be met. Stripping naked to avoid ruining her clothes, Weiss took her hardened member and began to play with herself.

Barely a moment passed though before Weiss heard a noise to stop her heart; the telltale sound of a locked doorknob trying to open. Immediately devolving into full panic mode as her mind threw up all sorts of horrific scenarios that her discovery as a hermaphrodite would entail, Weiss' gaze alighted upon the closet. Knowing she would be unable to dress in time, Weiss bolted for the only concealment available.

Arriving now and having finished her Advanced Dust class was Blake Belladonna. Blake was a quiet and often unperturbed young woman, a trait that had led to speculation of her being some sort of closet pervert. While she was a pervert after all (she had the sexual drive of a futanari and was prepared to read Ninja's of Love in secret) she never let this get to her.

That all said, having just slogged through more theory than she could shake her dicks at, Blake decided to treat herself. Stripping from her own clothes and relaxing on her bed, Blake gave her pair of cocks a few experimental strokes, letting out a slight laugh. This masked the almost unhealthily loud gasp from the closet, as Weiss peered through the slats and saw exactly what Blake was doing.

This all stopped when the shower promptly fell silent.

Blake instantly panicked. Having stripped herself fully, the Faunus girl barely had a minute to decide her course of action. As the doorknob to the jiggled and tried to open, Blake ran for the nearest cover. The closet.

"..."

"..."

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding. You?"

"Hiding."

"..."

"..."

"You saw everything."

"...Yes."

"Weiss."

"Yes Blake."

"What's that poking me?"

"What's poking me!?"

Walking out of the shower, Ruby Rose stretched luxuriously as the steam wafted off of her. Seeing the room supposedly deserted and the door locked, Ruby dried off a little more and tossed her towel, stretching again and wondering if she could masturbate. It was at that moment that the doorknob into the room jiggled. "Ack! Uh, uh, go away, I'm not decent."

"Ah, it's just me Rubes." Yang walked into the room, fully comfortable with her sister's nudity (after all, they were the same gender). "There still hot water?"

"Yeah, there should be some," Ruby said as Yang casually undressed. "I think I had the last towel though."

"Eh, there should be more," Yang said. Fully nude, Yang walked up to the closet to grab a towel while Ruby went to grab some clothes. Yang glanced at her sister... and then down. Ruby glanced at Yang's manhood and then back at her sister, smirking. "I still have bigger boobs," Yang defended.

"Yeah, well, I can use this."

Yang opened the door to the closet with a humph, grabbed a towel from behind Weiss, and slammed the door shut. Then she and Ruby opened the door again. Weiss and Blake stared back.

Inevitably, all eyes went to their four hard penises. "AHHHHHH!"

Ruby tried to cover herself up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?"

"I-I-I-" Weiss tried to answer. Unable to do so, she just covered her cock. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what you're talking about!" Yang countered. She was covering her breasts, while her towel was hanging off of a 'coat hook' attached to her crotch. "You're spying on us you pervert!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Weiss shrieked. "Who strips naked before a shower?"

"Normal people," Ruby said.

"No they don't!" Weiss shouted. "Get out already!"

"You get out!" Ruby shouted back.

At which point Blake decided that it was time to settle things. She grabbed Yang's towel, pulled Weiss' hands up, and knocked Ruby's away. Now that everyone was exposed, the Faunus girl pointed at their beds. "Let's try talking rather than shouting."

* * *

"So how come we never told anyone about... Our genders," Ruby asked.

The four girls of Team RWBY had congregated on Blake and Weiss' bed, mostly because they were the ones on the ground level. All of them were still naked: why bother dressing when they had already seen everything. This meant that more than a few side glances were thrown about as the futanari discretely ogled each other. Ruby was the most immune though, and thus the one leading the questioning. "I mean really: why didn't anyone say anything?"

"Well, why didn't you?" Weiss countered. "You're our leader, and a hermaphrodite like us. Why keep that a secret?"

"Stereotypes," Blake said. She elaborated when Yang have her a perplexed look. "We're futanari, and it's known that futanari have an abnormally strong libido. We all thought that the others were normal women, so we said nothing to avoid being stereotyped as horny perverts who spied on each other." Blake pursed her lips. "Actually, if we had spied on each other more often, we probably would have learned this a lot sooner."

"Well I don't care about stereotypes," Yang declared boldly. "I just never told you cause you never asked."

"That and she's jealous cause she has a small dick," Ruby teased. Yang tried to pummel her sister for that one, leading to the still nude, still very much aroused sisters to wrestle.

Weiss and Blake watched the fighting awkwardly, both all to painfully aware of A) how hard they were, B) how hard the other girl was, and C) how easily this might turn into accidental incest. Weiss chances an open glance at Blake's body. "So... Two."

"It's my semblance," Blake said. A doppelgänger appeared and vanished with a flash. "I can copy myself, so my penis has a copy."

Weiss nodded and she and Blake returned to watching the wrestling. Blake broached the subject again. "What about you?"

"My family's semblance allows me to create copies of enemies I beat in combat. So far, all I can do with it is..." Weiss waved her hand and a glyph appeared in mid air. The glyph promptly became a floating, glowing white penis. "That."

"Nice," Blake said. When the penis vanished, she clicked her lips. "So... Ever use it?"

"Occasionally."

"Is it fun?"

"Very."

"Nice."

Yang finally flipped Ruby off of her and smacked her. "Haha! You're no match for me when wrestling!"

"Ah man," Ruby whined. "Well... I still have the bigger dick!"

"I have bigger tits," Yang countered.

"I believe that I have the largest penis here," Weiss interjected.

"Two is better than one. Ergo, I'm better," Blake offered.

Yang suddenly smiled at Blake and started to leer. Blake took a quick step back when she saw her partner's look. "Uh, Yang?"

"Prove it," Yang said. "Let's see you prove that two is better than one." Yang started getting very close to Blake. "Come on. You're a futanari, I'm a busty blonde bimbo. You've got to have fantasized about- Woah!"

Yang was forced into Blake bed by the cat Faunus, Blake grinning crazily at her. "Y-yeah. I did fantasize about you. Your tits, your ass, your tight cunt. I got off on it. S-so yeah." She tried not too look freaky. "Let's fuck."

Yang grabbed Blake's head and pulled it down, kissing her partner. "Let's fuck."

Weiss and Ruby stared at the peepshow that was unfolding literally in front of them. Weiss gulped, and turned around and walked into the bathroom, Ruby right behind her. "The bathroom is meant to be a private place Ruby."

"Yeah, but it's also where Blake and Yang aren't... doing it, so... Yeah." Ruby awkwardly sat on the toilet as Weiss fiddled with the shower knobs. "Not gonna watch that. Even if I want to."

"Yeah, I can see that," Weiss said hesitantly. Stepping into the hot shower (and stealing it from Yang) Weiss undid her ponytail and started to wash it. "I mean, I wouldn't mind... Watching myself."

"But yeah, she's my sister and my friend and it's their first time... and we're all still naked... and horny..." Ruby started giggling uncontrollably. "This is so weird!"

Weiss nodded, and wanted to pretend that her blush was just from the steam. But in her mind, the fantasies built, from Ruby asking to step into the shower, to getting on her knees, to asking "what do you taste like Weiss?" Weiss gulped and shampoo'd her hair. "So Ruby, it doesn't... bother you that Yang is out there with Blake?"

"...Heh." Weiss could hear Ruby's blush, and a quick peek through the curtains confirmed that she was blushing. "It doesn't really. I mean yeah, she's my sister, but she's also... Yang."

Weiss thought about it. About Yang's sweet curves, her large breasts, her long blonde hair, her muscled legs and that hard cock that rounded out the ensemble. She mentally compared it all to her sister Winter, and quietly admitted to herself that she wouldn't have minded if Winter had been out there. "I can see that."

"Thanks." The curtains shifted suddenly as Ruby tried to 'knock' on them. "Weiss... so... Can I... come in?"

Weiss' heart skipped a beat. "Yeah. Of course you can join me in the shower. It will save water if you do."

"Thanks." Ruby stepped in next to Weiss, underneath the hot cascade of steam and cleansing aqua. Letting the water hit her, Ruby lost herself for a moment.

A sharp clearing of the throat of Weiss got her back to reality. "Sorry." Ruby stepped aside to let Weiss underneath the water, and took a moment to ogle her. Weiss was svelte, even a little shorter than Ruby herself. She had the latent muscle build up that any Huntress would have, which complemented her body nicely. Her breasts her small, her stomach flat, her hips were just slightly curvy, and her legs had the sweet tapering thinness that drove all eyes to her crotch, and the penis dangling from it. "Huh."

"What?" Weiss glanced at Ruby and stepped back to let her under the water.

"You're bigger than me."

"...Well obviously." Weiss covered her breasts with her palms. "After all, I have to compensate for these somewhere."

"Heheh," Ruby giggled. "That does explain where Yang's dick went."

Weiss covered her mouth to stave off a laugh and stepped back under the shower. "I would never have expected Yang to be smaller than me in some department. I guess I'm just built like a boy."

"Yep! Not that that's a bad thing," Ruby hastily tacked on. After another indiscreet glance, she followed up her observations with a question. "Boxers, briefs or panties?"

"Panties," Weiss asserted. "They're tighter than boxers or briefs and that feels better for me. You?"

"Me and Yang are boxer futas, but when we were coming to Beacon we just bought a lot of panties. We didn't want to freak out new teammates out." Ruby flashed a winning smile. "Don't need to worry about that anymore."

"True," Weiss agreed. After a moment of silence the heiress chanced another look at Ruby's crotch. Only to have Ruby gently turn her whole head to force a better look. "Uh, Ruby?"

"You can see mine if I can see yours," Ruby said innocently.

Weiss turned and faced Ruby and for a few minutes the two girls examined each other, from pert breasts to hard cocks. Finally Ruby lost it and turned away from Weiss, her face a color to match her favorite cloak. "Yeah... You have a nice body."

"Thanks."

"But shave your bush."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

Weiss ignored Ruby and turned back to the water. She rather liked her thick white bush, thank you very much. Winter didn't shave after all.

Speaking of bushes though, Weiss glanced again at Ruby. Unlike Weiss, who rarely if ever shaved her pubic hair, Ruby was completely bare, excluding some small, strands that poked out. She shaved regularly, it seemed. Weiss also noticed that her foreskin was gone. "You're circumcised."

Ruby looked at Weiss' and cocked in eyebrow in surprise. "Oh yeah... Huh. I've never seen someone who wasn't."

"I've never seen someone who was," Weiss admitted. "The only other penis I've ever seen was my sister's."

"Same," Ruby said. A little smirk formed on her mouth. "So... Who's the bigger sister? You know, harder, longer, uncut?"

Weiss grinned evilly. "Me. Winter is completely jealous of all my inches."

"Cool. So we're both longer than our big sisters."

"They're older, we're bigger."

Weiss and Ruby fist bumped. "To bigger little sisters! Yay!"

Weiss and Ruby settled back into a comfortable silence underneath the water, both proud of their slight achievement over their elder siblings. This pride was short lived though, and in it's void, Weiss decided to show off. "Ruby, do you want to see a magic trick?"

Ruby turned her full curiosity to Weiss. "Yes. Yes I would."

Weiss waved her fingers and a glyph appeared. A moment later, the flickering, hazy shape created by the glyph resolved itself into a white and blue penis. "Viola. An instant dildo from thin air."

"...That wasn't magic, that was your semblance."

"Well, it worked didn't it!"

Ruby laughed. "Well at least I can use my semblance for something actually useful."

"Like what?"

"You're looking at Beacon's faster futanari, able to cum and cum again in seconds flat."

The flat look Weiss gave Ruby was almost insulting. "All you can do... is cum easily. And multiple times."

"Yup!"

"Ruby, that's a useless power."

"Says you! I have a lot of fun with it."

"Well I have an instant dildo! This is way more fun."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"I'll prove it too you."

"Yeah right."

Weiss raised a finger, breaking the cyclical argument. "I propose a challenge to you Ruby Rose. We will both use our semblances and masturbate, to see who can cub faster. The winner will be whomever successfully blows their load before the other."

Ruby cheekily smiled. "And what do they get?"

"The honor and prestige of having a superior semblance applicable in the sexual arts."

"...But that's boring!"

Weiss frowned, and then realized something. A blush, not caused by the hot water soaking her, developed. "Alright then. The prize for managing to cum first will be... The virginity of the loser. The winner will bend the loser over and fuck her in their pussy."

Ruby stopped, a mixture of temptation (fuck Weiss in the pussy!) and lust (get fucked by Weiss in the pussy!) warring in her mind. Finally, she nodded. "Winner takes the loser."

"Oh yes."

"You have a deal Weiss Schnee." Ruby wiped her hand on her dick and gave it a lick before holding it out for Weiss to shake, actions that Weiss mimicked. "You're going to lose though."

"Please," Weiss said, the glyph dick floating down to her ass. "I'm an expert with this. I'll be coming in no time."

Ruby smiled and gave her cock a few careful strokes. "I wouldn't be so sure..." Suddenly, Ruby's hand blurred, a flare of red around her cock. Spurts of white semen arcs out from her dick, splashing against the tile wall. Weiss, hand still and wrapped firmly around her penis, could only stare as Ruby soundly and thoroughly beat her. Ruby turned and smiled. "I'll be taking that virginity now."

Weiss gulped and bent over at the hips. "Alright, alright you dork. You won... By cheating."

"You said first to cum got the other's virginity," Ruby told her back. "So I won fair and square."

Weiss blushed. "Just hurry up and fuck me Ruby."

Ruby stepped up behind Weiss. Underneath the shower's running water, Weiss' cunt glistened gloriously. Ruby gulped. "You uh... You know... I've only ever seen Yang naked."

"...Yeah?"

"This is my first time."

"It's mine to."

The younger girl swallowed hard again. 'Okay. It's just... Insert firing pin into receiver. Just like assembling a gun.' Ruby actually stopped at that thought and face palmed. 'That's the best analogy I can think of?'

"Uh... Ruby?" Weiss called. "Remnant to Ruby, are you there?"

Ruby gently rubbed the head of her dick against Weiss' narrow, virgin slit and gave her puckered cherry a tap. "I know, I know. Just... Preparing myself."

"You can take your time."

Ruby took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm going to start." Bearing down, Ruby began to press into Weiss' cunt, her cock's head parting the folds of Weiss' maidenhood.

Ruby ground her teeth as waves of pleasure coursed up and down her body. "Oh... Oh god... Oh man, this feels good."

"Speaking for yourself," Weiss said underneath Ruby. Unlike Ruby, who was utterly enraptured by the tightness that was Weiss Schnee's snatch, the heiress underneath her was experiencing a pleasure tempered with pain. She was very tight, and her vagina was getting a tough stretch out.

This wasn't known to Ruby, and the redhead was still working her seven inches of manhood into Weiss' maidenhood. It was when she had only inches to go that she ran into trouble... And Weiss' hymen. "Uh..."

After a deep breath, Weiss nodded. "Be gentle, alright. This is going to hurt for me."

"I will," Ruby said, pulling back. The ridge of her circumcised head scrapped against Weiss' long vagina, and what had moments ago been painful for the heiress swamped her with ecstasy. Both she and Ruby smiled.

Reaching the end of her cock and the end of Weiss' hole, Ruby reversed directions and started to plunge back in, tapping her partner's hymen and turning back around, before reaching her lips and doing it again. For Weiss, she felt like a machine, a blush growing redder and redder on her cheeks. It was sublime, each set of in and out pushing Weiss closer to the edge. "I'm close."

"I'll break your hymen when you cum," Ruby told her best friend.

"Do it."

Ruby pulled all the way back, and activated her semblance. The world slowed to a crawl as Ruby spread up, and with the vigor of a teenager, she started thrusting rapidly into and out of Weiss, fucking her rapidly. In a flash, Ruby went from comparatively standing still to banging Weiss so hard that... Well...

"Oh god... CUMMING!"

Ruby pulled back one last time and ran deep into Weiss' rut, breaking through her hymen as semen shot out of her dick and squirt drenched Ruby's balls. Inside of Weiss' womb, Ruby unloaded her semen, pumping her white baby batter into her best friend's honey pot. For a moment, under the water, both girls were in total bliss.

And then Ruby started thrusting again.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing?" Weiss gasped as Ruby pounded her. "Yo-you came. Why?"

"Because. You. Should. Cum. Again," Ruby said, each word punctuated with a plunge back into Weiss. With that said, Ruby activated her semblance again, and gave Weiss another fucking of her life. Both girls screamed as they came yet again.

Ruby didn't let up. She pounded Weiss' ass with each burst of her speed semblance, pausing only to plant her pearly seed in Weiss' womb. Weiss lost track of how many liters of her cum washed down the drain, how many times she squirted on Ruby's balls, how man times she busted a nut as her partner banged her.

Ruby bent over, wrapping her arms around Weiss' body, blowing her load in Weiss' womb. "And that's... Seven. Yeah, seven." With little ceremony, the girl went limp on top of Weiss, who after having blown her load so many times in just ten minutes, couldn't support either of them. Her legs failed her, and both girls fell to rest on the tiles of the shower.

The minutes ticked by, Ruby atop Weiss, both laying in the water. Neither spoke, simply content to lay upon each other. Eventually though, Ruby blew a soaking wet strand of hair away from her face and gave a tired sigh. "I never imagined losing my virginity would feel so good."

"I've imagined losing my virginity with you," Weiss admitted. "I just always thought that I would be on top, not... Down here."

"Sorry Weiss," Ruby said, burying her face in Weiss' white hair. "I liked this better though."

"Well, I've only ever had this," Weiss told her. A glyph appeared and the summoned penis that came with it appeared. "I've never tried what you did to me."

"Well, I've never done it with... Hey," Ruby said as something clicked. "If you've used a dildo, how come your hymen's still there? And why were you so tight?"

"Aura healed me, obviously," Weiss told her.

"Oh."

There was a light glow from Weiss' vaginal cavity, as her Aura took care of the post coital soreness and resealed her hymen. Ruby hummed happily as it squeezed her dick. "It just means that every time I get to use my favorite dildo, it feels as big as it did on day one."

"Kinky," Ruby said. She nuzzled Weiss' hair. "You were a lot of fun Weiss."

"Of course I was."

"Am I going to be enjoying this a lot?"

"If you ask nicely, and let me give you mine."

"Just us birth control."

The two girls say very still and very silent in the water for several moments. "Weiss," Ruby asked in a shaking voice. "When's your period?"

"If I'm not late, tomorrow or tonight."

"..."

"..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ruby pulled out of Weiss and stood up, still screaming. Weiss screamed with her, her fingers deep in her cunt trying to dig out Ruby's semen. No such luck though, because each load had been shot straight into her womb. "Oh god oh god oh god," Weiss gasped.

"Oh god, I'm not ready to be a father!" Ruby cried.

"Father!? At least you don't need to carry it," Weiss countered furiously.

"Wait!" Ruby said as inspiration struck. "Yang might know what to do!"

"YAAAANG!" Weiss shouted, not even bothering to grab a towel to dry herself or protect her modesty. Running out of the bathroom, Weiss said, "we need your-"

Yang was on her hands and knees, gasping in pleasure as Blake rutted her hard. With a grunt, Blake unloaded herself, shooting her dick milk deep in Ruby's big sister. "Oh... Yeah. What number was that?"

"Six," Yang said, quite clearly only just able to support herself. "Orgasm number six."

Blake giggled and laid down on Yang's back, her ass up high and legs spread just enough for Ruby and Weiss to see Yang's cum dribbling from Blake's snatch. Yang glanced back and smiled at her sister and Weiss. "Hey guys. Enjoying the view?"

Despite the fact that they were their friends and sister, both Ruby and Weiss had somehow hardened again, their dicks pointed directly at the holes readied for them. Weiss gulped and asked the million Lien question. "Is today a safe day for you both to have sex?"

Clearly, neither girl had thought of that.

* * *

 **More to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This... Is a mess."

Team RWBY had been laying around in the room, partially clothed, all day. Their classes had ended and now the four of them had simply settled in for the doldrums of their personal shame. Pregnant at seventeen. What a mess.

If nothing else, they may have managed to dodge that bullet: Weiss had pulled out her Scroll and set in a small pharmaceutical order for morning after pills and spermicidal gel. Assuming that it worked on them of course. A Futanari's semen was notoriously potent and virile. There were rumors circulating that it could knock up menopausal women, or hard asses like professor Goodwitch.

Glynda Goodwitch didn't know about those rumors.

All that was left to do was sit on their beds and stew in their own worry. And eventually, as Weiss felt appropriate, call the debacle a mess. Weiss rolled in her bed, saying again. "A mess."

"We know," Blake said, thumbing through Ninja's of Love. The perverted book had once been something she had concealed with almost religious fervor, but now that her team knew she was a futanari, she would rather try to lose herself in it's porn than maintain her dignity.

"...This is the end of our Huntress career," Weiss lamented.

"We know," Ruby said on her bed above. Like Weiss and Blake, Ruby was only half dressed, wearing a pair of shorts and a sports bra. Unlike them though, her boner had subsided a while ago.

"...I don't think I'm ready to be a mother," Weiss bemoaned.

Up on her bed, Yang sat up. While Ruby had her bra and shorts, and Weiss and Blake had grabbed their nightgowns, Yang's only attire was a pair of yellow panties, stretched out by her hard on. Now she shed even those and tossed them aside (and onto Weiss' face) before jumping down to Blake's bed and crawling in next to her. The Faunus recoiled in surprise. "Yang, what are you-"

"I want to have your baby," Yang said, slowly and clearly enunciating her sentence. Blake stared at her in shock, but the Futa she had impregnated crawled on top of her and straddled her hips. "I'm going to be both a mother and a Huntress, and I can still learn while carrying your baby. I don't care about whatever people say about me: I'm going to keep it."

"...Okay," Blake admitted. "And if you'll keep yours, I'll keep mine." Blake gently rubbed her abdomen. "But you better be a good father."

"You know it," Yang said, leaning down and kissing her partner. Gently, she reached down and lifted up Blake's gown. "Excited for me?"

"Yeah." Blake reached up and wrapped her arms around Yang, pulling her lover close. "Yeah... Yeah... Even if you're small."

"Fuck you."

"Please."

Blake spread her legs, her twins suspended above her femininity by their arousal. Yang licked her lips and took her dick in her hands, pressing it against the swollen lips of Blake's cunt. "I'm not gonna be gentle."

"Good. Fuck me hard. And do it."

Yang pressed in, the tip of her circumcised cock spearing through Blake's tightness. A swamp of wet warmth hit her, causing her to almost choke on her own breath. "Yeah, not gonna be gentle. Gonna... Ugh."

Blake bit her lip as Yang started to worm her way inside her. She had always imagined that sex would be so good, but after years of having only her hands and after some experimentation her mouth, the real deal was... She may as well have been rubbing herself against a concrete wall.

Yang went deep, ever inch of her slowly vanishing into Blake. Finally, with a slight gasp, Yang hilted herself in her partner, her bald crotch tickled by Blake's black bush. Yang sighed and laid down on top of Blake, their breasts pressing against one another. "This is great."

Blake sighed lightly. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. But what happened to not being gentle?"

"I'm getting there."

In the bed next to them, Weiss and Ruby watched enraptured and aroused. The heiress gave her partner a look. Ruby recoiled a little. "Uh... Weiss?"

"I'm going to have your baby Ruby," Weiss said seductively. Her fingers walked up Ruby's arm and tugged at the strap of her sports bra. "You owe me."

Ruby gulped. "Weiss I really think-"

Weiss pulled her gown up over her head.

"..." Ruby, blushing the sort of red she usually wore, pulled her shorts off, her hardening cock and moist mound ready for Weiss. "Please be gentle."

"How many times did you make me cum?"

"...I'm screwed."

"Ooooooooh," Weiss said, pulling Ruby's sports bra up and letting her breasts spill out. "Yeah."

Across from them, Yang was making out with Blake, their lips mingling, the taste of each other beyond comprehension. Then Yang pulled back a bit and thrust into Blake. Blake bit her lip and smiled.

Yang pulled back again and thrust deep, before thrusting again. "Take it. Take my cock bitch."

"Ah, yeah. I'm your bitch," Blake said, playing along. The Faunus girl put her hands behind her head, gasping in time with Yang's humping.

Yang's balls smacked hard against Blake's ass, the forceful blow jump starting Yang's Semblance. The blonde's eyes turned Crimson, her hair glowing with power. The slapping of her hips against Blake's grew louder, her cunt positively raining as she got all the wetter.

Weiss gently pulled her foreskin back, Ruby marveling at her penis. "Which hole do you want it in? Cunt, snatch or pussy?"

Ruby giggled. "You know those words."

"Of course I know them!"

"Yeah, but me and Yang bet that you didn't. Hey Yang, I won!"

"Busy!" Yang cried, fucking Blake harder and harder. By now Blake had wrapped her arms and legs around Yang, her entire being locked to Ruby's big sister.

Weiss rubbed against Ruby's virgin hole, grinning as the same shock that had taken her in the shower took Ruby. "Ready Ruby?"

"Y-yeah," Ruby gasped.

"Don't worry, it'll feel real good real soon."

Blake was hanging onto Yang for dear life, her mind a whirl, everything a total blur. The only solid parts of her body were her sopping pussy, where her lover pistoned into her ruthlessly, and her cocks, each rid of flesh swollen with her semen. "Yang, Yang, Yang," Blake gasped, each cry of her lover's name timed with each loving hilting.

Yang smiled at Blake, slowing for a moment, letting her partner cry in ecstasy. "What do you think?"

"Yang, Yang, Yang, Yaaang, YANG!" Blake screamed, every limb wrapped around Yang tightening. Her pussy erupted, juices ejecting from her with force. Her penises exploded, drenching the narrow gap between her and Yang's bodies with her hot cum. She screamed. "YAAAANG!"

Her scream was loud. Loud enough in fact to be heard outside of their room by Pyrrha and Nora. Pyrrha didn't wait for permission, she grabbed the door and slammed it open. "What's going on-"

By pure luck, all four girls of Team RWBY were completely occupied with their compulsion to copulate. They didn't even notice Pyrrha and Nora. Of course, Pyrrha and Nora noticed them, all four nude, fucking hard, all four girls sporting hard cocks. The sight was so arousing that Nora's cock popped out of her skirt, and Pyrrha's slipped out of her shorts.

They both gave each other one glance and decided now was a good time to leave.

Weiss pulled back, primed and ready. Ruby took her pillow and put it over her head, biting it. Weiss giggled at the sight. "It'll be okay Ruby. I want to see you when we do this."

Ruby pulled the pillow away and gave Weiss a look of apprehension. "Are you... Really going to knock me up Weiss?"

After a moment Weiss gently took Ruby's head into her hands and looked her straight in the eye. "Do you want me to get you pregnant Ruby?"

It took a moment, but Ruby nodded. Getting onto her hands and knees, the scythe wielder turned her booty towards Weiss, her hairless cunt, puckered asshole, taut balls and long cock a tantalizing sight. "I think I owe you some pussy time."

Weiss rubbed her uncircumcised cockhead on Ruby's lower lips, and pressed into the folds of her body. Ruby bit her lip as the thick meat of Weiss began to worm its way into her core, stretching her out. Weiss moaned as Ruby's incredible tightness threatened to overwhelm her.

Her prick suddenly encountered something: a fleshy wall inside of Ruby. Weiss reversed herself, pulling out and letting Ruby relax just a tiny bit. Once almost at the end of her partner's heavenly passage, Weiss thrust back in, stretching Ruby and readying them both to break Ruby's hymen.

Blake and Yang hadn't stopped their rough pounding of their hips. In a matter of fact, their lovemaking had become even more invariably sloppy, Yang slamming her hips against Blake's cunny, her dick bursting in and out of Blake's womb. Blake was crying in pleasure, tears streaming down her face. "Make me cum, make me cum, MAKE ME CUM!"

Blake seized again, her hot seed shooting between the both, lubricating Yang's stomach and titties. Yang slapped her own ass and made sure to pound Blake extra hard as she came. "Cum bitch. Shoot that cream. Yeah."

As Blake's wild orgasm subsided, the kitty cat wrapped her arms around Yang. "Please stop. Please."

Almost reluctantly, Yang did. Blake wrapped her arms and legs around her lover and smiled with her warmly, her eyes still wet with her orgasmic tears. "That was amazing Yang."

"I know. I'm the one who did it," Yang boasted. "My dicks primed and ready. Would you mind?"

Blake shook her head. "Don't cum in me. Give me a shower."

Pulling out and sitting up, Yang pointed her meat rod at Blake. Yang's semblance interacted with her dick in a very specific manner: the longer she held off from cumming, the bigger and more fertile her cumshot was. After having pounded three orgasms from Blake, Yang was ready to spill. One pulse of Aura later, and Yang was cumming.

Her semen rained down on Blake, pearly ropes landing in her stomach, her breasts, her face, and in her hair. A stray shot even hit her dick. Blake opened her mouth and was rewarded with a shot of cum to her pallet. "Mmm. Yum."

Weiss and Ruby had been gentle for their part. Weiss was rocking back and forth, in and out of Ruby, getting her vagina nice and stretched. Now though, she felt she was ready. "I'm gonna do it."

Ruby grit her teeth for the pain. "Do it. Fuck my womb!"

Weiss pulled back as far as she could, and thrust deep and hard into Ruby. Her anaconda speared straight through Ruby's hymen, and arrived deep in her deepest chamber. Ruby shrieked in pain, but stopped herself. Weiss instantly wrapped her arms around her, kissing the back of her neck. "I'm sorry Ruby, I'n sorry it hurt."

"...fuck me..."

Weiss blinked in confusion. "What did you say?"

Ruby looked over her shoulder. "I said fuck me. Fuck my womb hard and knock me up!"

Weiss paused for a moment before pulling back out of Ruby. "Ask..." Weiss thrust hard into her team leader, making her moan. "You will receive."

Weiss began to pound Ruby, her dick passing in and out of Ruby's womb, her balls slapping Ruby's balls, their hips smashing into one another. "Say you want me."

"I want you Weiss," Ruby cried.

"Say you're a whore!"

"I'm a whore, I'm a whore, you're fucking a whore!" Ruby cried again. Weiss gentle priming and her brutal fucking was too much for the little girl. "Cumming, cumming, I'm cumming, I- AGH!"

Ruby's body gave up the ghost, her pussy clenching around Weiss like a vice grip, her semen shooting from her dick, squirt pouring down Weiss' cock and balls. Weiss screamed herself, the incredible tightness too much. She hilted herself into Ruby as far as she could, her cock spraying her own seed into Ruby's womb.

"Yeah, knock my sister up," Yang called encouragingly.

Weiss and Ruby remained there, panting, for neither knew how long. They were in heaven, both too and bottom. It had been incredible.

And then Weiss started again.

Ruby gasped as Weiss kept pounding her, her eyes wide. "Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, Weiss," she gasped in time with her lover.

"Fuck you," Weiss gasped. "You took my virginity, knocked me up, and now you came on my bed. I'm gonna make you cum until your balls fall off and your cock sprays semen every minute of every day. You're mine Ruby Rose. Your pussy is... Is... OH GOD, AGAIN!"

Weiss shot her load in Ruby again, pumping even more semen into her leader. Ruby laughed at Weiss. "What happened to making me cum until my balls fell off?"

In response, Weiss summoned her aura dick and shoved it up Ruby's ass. "Take it bitch!"

Ruby screamed as Weiss thrust into both her holes, her massive girth rubbing and squeezing her prostate. The double stimulus was too much, and Ruby blew her load in Weiss' bedsheets.

"Oh... Woah, this is hot," Yang said, stroking her cock. Blake watched Ruby's violation, and a thought came to her head. Standing up behind Yang, Blake turned her around and shoved her onto Weiss' bed, right next to Ruby. Weiss got the message and moved Ruby over, until her cock was dangling over Yang's face, and Yang's dick was right in Ruby's face.

"Wait, what are you- agh!" Yang cried out as Blake penetrated both her ass and her pussy. "Blake, fuck me!"

With both of their girls being vigorously double penetrated, Weiss and Blake were having a blast. With the tightness of them both and their stimulation, it was only a matter of time before...

Splat. The girls, so overstimulated, so deep into their unbelievably tight lovers, blew their loads. Weiss' seed pumped into Ruby's womb, while Blake's was split between Yang's cunt and ass. It was another shot, and inside of Ruby Rose, it was enough to knock her up.

Weiss leaned over her lover. "Thanks Ruby. That felt good."

Ruby giggled a bit, trying to to be off put by the proximity of Yang's dick. "Yeah yeah. Don't mention it. Just try to be a good daddy."

"I will. I'll play with her, teach her, I'll even give her my milk." Weiss gave Ruby a kiss on the back of the neck. "I can be a good mom."

"Well... I wouldn't use good to describe what's going to happen next," Blake said forebodingly.

Weiss grinned and nodded with her Faunus friend, to Ruby and Yang's confusion. "Ruby, be a dear and give Yang a blow job."

"...Hahahahaha." Ruby couldn't help herself. "Hahahaha. Gi-ha-ve Y-yang, Yang a blow job? That's-"

Blake grabbed Ruby's head and forced it down onto Yang's dick, the blonde's cock lodging itself in Ruby's mouth mid word. "What was that Ruby? I couldn't hear you over the sounds of incest."

"Guys, that's not funny, this is really-" Yang tried to protest. Weiss pulled Ruby's knees out from under her and dropped Ruby's crotch on Yang's face right as she was about to say 'wrong.' "HMMM!"

Both sister's remained still, the seconds stretching into a minute. Neither moved an inch, both realizing something very, very important. What did they realize?

Their sister's cock tasted good.

Ruby was the first, bobbing her head up and down her sister's steel hardness. Yang, never one to be outdone, especially by her own sister, retaliated with force. The Rose-Xiao Long sisters didn't care if they were committing one of the greatest taboos in sexual love. They felt too good.

Weiss and Blake were beating into them, their dicks grinding in and out of their lovers. Ruby and Yang were airtight, and all the tighter for it. Joined together, it was only a matter of time before they came.

It started with Ruby. The ministrations of her sister and the vigor of Weiss was too much for the little team leader. Her pussy seized, spraying it's juices in a gout of liquid. Needless to say, her cock bottomed out in Yang's throat.

Weiss blew her load into the exponentially tighter Ruby. Unable to hold herself back, her seed spilled into Ruby's deep womb, soaking it. Like Ruby, she squirted, and squirted hard.

Blake was the next girl to go, her semen in Yang's ass, and in her pussy. Yang, still struggling to swallow all of Ruby's cum, had tightened up. Blake couldn't help herself.

And finally, poor Yang, pounded in her butt and in her cunt, choking down her sister's seed, her hair soaked in Weiss and Ruby's pussy juices, lost it. Her balls clenched and semen leapt into Ruby's waiting mouth, filling her almost beyond what she could handle. For Yang, everything was ecstasy.

Weiss laid back down on Ruby, caressing her lover's back. "That was wonderful."

"Mmm..." Ruby mumbled around Yang's dick.

Blake fingered Yang gently and took a taste of them both. The sweet flavor was surprising and welcome. "Thanks."

Yang mumbled herself.

Quite covered in sweat, and in Blake's case spunk, The Heiress and The Faunus quietly retired to the bathroom, turning the shower on. Weiss chuckled a little. "Twice in one day. What a waste."

"At least Beacon doesn't bill us for hot water," Blake pointed out.

"I can't believe that they don't give us the option of a bath tub though," Weiss grumbled to herself.

"Not all of us have had hot water our entire lives," Blake pointed out, removing her bow to emphasize the point. "Some of us are happy with a shower."

"..." Weiss couldn't respond to that. So she instead looked at Blake's ears. "So... Those work, right?"

"Of course they do," Blake said. "Don't your ears work?"

Weiss grabbed a bar of soap.

"And Weiss."

"Yes Blake."

"Shave your pubes, okay."

Weiss glared at Blake, unfortunately missing the noise of the bathroom door opening. "What is with you people and telling me to shave in the shower? I like my pubic hair, thank you very much. Besides, my sister doesn't shave, so why should I?"

"You know that your sister doesn't shave?" Blake asked.

"Of course I do. I've seen her naked before: we are sisters, and the same gender."

"Hmm," Blake grunted in acknowledgement. "What's she like?"

"As a sister?"

"As a futa."

Weiss gave Blake a dirty look. "Bigger. She has bigger breasts then me, she's taller, and she has a larger butt. My penis is the bigger though."

"Impressive," Blake admitted.

Weiss glanced at Blake's own dicks, both hanging limp from her crotch. Blake nodded lightly. "I'm actually surprised I'm still soft. Yang really did a number on me."

"Thank you."

"You're wel-" Blake and Weiss spun around to see Yang and Ruby standing behind them, both very naked (and still flaccid). They also looked pretty damn pissed off.

"Uhhhh," was all Weiss could say before the sisters grabbed her and Blake and gently pushed them against the wall. "Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss asked in hushed tones as Ruby gently tapped her asshole.

"You know Weiss, I'm not exactly sure what you think is kinky, but I for one don't really like incest," Ruby said forebodingly.

"It really isn't my speed either," Yang said, gently rubbing her finger around Blake's butthole.

"So just relax, lay back, and think of Atlas," Ruby told Weiss, her middle finger poised right on the heiresses backdoor.

Blake, in one last desperate gamble, spoke. "Guys, I don't really think- OH MY GOD!"

Yang, without further ado, shoved her entire fist into Blake's ass. "That's for making me suck Ruby's dick."

Next to her, Weiss whimpered in pain and pleasure as Ruby forced her hand into her ass. "And this is for making me suck Yang's dick." Ruby wiggled her hand around, her fingers brushing against Weiss' prostrate. "How does it feel?"

"It hurts but it's so good!" Weiss cried, her head swimming. Next to her, Blake was already panting, gasping for breath in time with Yang's fisting.

With such large objects inside of them, grinding and massaging their prostates, it was only a matter of time for Blake and Weiss. Both girls shrieked as their squirted, their juices flying freely in the shower. Weiss and Blake fell to their knees.

Ruby and Yang were washing their hands off when Weiss finally managed to stand up. "Are we even?" she grumbled.

"..." Ruby and Yang shared a cheeky look. "Maaaaybe," Ruby said.

Blake staggered passed them both, her ass still gaping. "We're good," she asserted. She got to the dresser and grabbed a fistful of panties, tossing them around. "Here. We're going to bed."

The white silk was, of course, Weiss'. Ruby had the simple red pair, and Yang got the yellow thong. Blake's own tattered pair of purple panties were quickly donned, proving enough to contain her twin boys and her balls... Even if there was a noticeable bulge.

In fact, all of the girls were bulging in their underwear. Sure, they were three seventeen year olds and a fifteen year old who had just had copious quantities of various forms of very kinky sex, but it was still... Awkward.

"...Didn't you say something about boxers?" Weiss asked as she, only wearing panties, climbed into bed.

"Yeah. Me and Yang wore them at home."

"Briefs are the way to go," Blake told her friends.

"Boxers forever," Ruby declared.

'Summer used to go commando a lot,' Yang thought to herself. That in mind she stripped off her panties and climbed into bed... with Blake. "What, don't want your baby's mom in bed with you?"

"Just don't fuck me while I'm asleep," Blake asked.

"No promises."

Ruby climbed down into Weiss' bed and gently rested her hand on her partner's stomach, something that Weiss mimicked. "I think we'll be great parents."

"I hope we are."

Ruby and Weiss kissed gingerly. "Good night."

"Good night," Yang told her sister and friend. She cuddled in with Blake. "Love you."

"Love you two."

The four soon dozed off, silent in bed, unaware of the world. And in the night, something came.

It crept into the room and gazed upon Ruby, and smiled. "You've done well Ruby." The white cloaked figure smiled, gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, and silently vanished again.


End file.
